


✨Party~Byler✨

by PanEnbyByler



Series: Byler/Byers Family/Byer-Hopper Family one-shots. [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Drunk Will Byers, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay Will Byers, Highschool Party, Jopper, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Will Byers, Protective Mike Wheeler, Supportive Jopper, Underage Drinking, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, byler, elmax - Freeform, henclair, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanEnbyByler/pseuds/PanEnbyByler
Summary: By this point, Will, El, and Lucas have had about 6 drinks, Mike, Max, and Dustin [the only sober ones left] quickly found out that Lucas was a wild drunk since he kept trying to take off his t-shirt, pants and he started to throw it back on Dustin but that's a story for later.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byler/Byers Family/Byer-Hopper Family one-shots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	✨Party~Byler✨

**Author's Note:**

> [I do not own any of these characters these characters are owned by the Duffer brothers. This is my first story so sorry if there are mistakes please forgive me but without further a due here's some Byler. P.S they're around 16ish in this and this one doesn't really focus on Byler but there is defiantly Byler so now here's some Byler]

Warnings: Underage Drinking

Setting: Modern Day 

It was like any other day at school. When lunch came around Mike and Will came into the lunchroom hands intertwined without a care in the world. 

"Hey lovebirds come here" Max shouted as they entered. Both blushed at 'lovebirds' but still rolled their eyes in unison and sat down at the party's normal lunch table.

"Are you guys going to Sofia's party tonight?" Dustin asked as he lifted his head from his phone."How do you know she's having a party?" Will asked."Oh, she posted it on her story. Soooo are you guys going?

"Sure but only if Will's going," Mike replied with a smile. Will looked at Mike"I'm not sure" They [Just so it's clear Will is non-binary in this] said skeptically."Come on it'll be fun".

"Even if I did want to come my Mom and Dad will never let me go," Will said as he started to pull his lunch box out of their bag. "Just say you're coming to my house for a sleepover or something," Mike said. Will turned his head to the rest of the party, Lucas had his head resting on Dustin's shoulder, and Max and El had their hands linked resting on the table.

"Come on it'll be fun, please," El said looking at her step-sibling. Will then turned his head back to Mike he was giving Will his puppy dog eyes and squeezing Wills hand a little tighter Will couldn't say no to that so they ended saying "fine but if I caught I'm blaming you guys"

Mike's smile grew twice as big and started to kiss Wills cheeks, nose, and lips repeatedly, Max, El, Lucas, and Dustin started to fake gag but he only stopped when Will backed away and pecked his nose. Mike blushed at the action and pecked Wills's lips one more time before they both turned to their lunch and started eating.

Hands still intertwined.

✨Time Skip [to when the Byers-Hopper family are having dinner]🔮

"So can me and Will go to Mikes for a sleepover," El asked while chewing "close your mouth while your chewing honey, but I don't see why not, Hopper" Joyce replied "sorry" El mumbled 

"just as long as there's no funny business," Hopper said while looking at El [you see Joyce nor Hopper know that El and Mike broke up and El is now dating Max and Will is Dating Mike]

El put her head in her hands embarrassed "I promise you there will be no funny business" El said while putting out her pinky Hopper linked their pinkies with a little shake.

"Okay then I guess it's fine" Hopper replied 

✨Another Time Skip [This time to the party]🔮

The whole house reeked of alcohol, music was blaring loud, and the whole house was filled with blinding Led lights. There were couples on the dance floor, stairs, and in the corners making out. 

By this point, Will, El, and Lucas have had about 6 drinks, Mike, Max, and Dustin [the only sober ones left] quickly found out that Lucas was a wild drunk since he kept trying to take off his t-shirt, pants and he started to throw it back on Dustin but that's a story for later. 

Will and El were clingy drunks since they would not let go of their S/O. Mike and Will were currently on one of the love chairs in the living room, with Will hugging Mike like he was their lifeline. Will had their legs around Mikes's waist with their arms around his torso and their head in the crook of his neck.

Mike tried getting Will off him [not that he wanted to he just liked the reaction he would get] they would just tighten their grip on him followed with a "baby nooooo", "Bubba stop", "Honey bee stop it" with a little slap to Mikes's back. Making his smile bigger and his blush more prominent. Mike thought it was really cute so he took a picture of the moment and posted it on his story.

Mike saw the time and decided they should get going so Mike tried getting Will off him but they were not budging " Will come on we need to go" Mike tried but Will only tightens their hold and pouted a bit and said "just 5 more minutes bubba" so he gave up and carried Will [still in the same position] over to Max and El.

They wherein the same position has Mike and Will just Els arms were around Max's neck.

Mike showed Max the time and she agreed they should get going Lucas and Dustin had to leave earlier [cause Lucas was getting a little too freaky 😏 but again a story for another time].

But as they were walking to Mikes's car they were stopped by the one and only Jim Hopper.

🕚Time rewind 20min🕚

Hopper and Joyce were sitting on the couch with Joyce's head on Hopper's chest reading a book while Hopper was watching tv.

Joyce wanted to check up on Will and El so she got up and went to the phone to call the Wheelers. 

[Joyce, Nancy]

On the second ring, a voice filled the phone"Hello this the Wheeler household Nancy speaking how may I help you".

"Oh hello, Nancy I just wanted to check up on Will and El".

"Sorry but they're not here".

Joyce started to visibly get nervous so when Hopper noticed he got up to check up on her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Hopper asked but Joyce just quietly shushed him and asked Nancy "what do mean they're not there?"

"I mean Mike and the rest of his friends went to a party"

"what do you mean they went to a party?" 

"Mike posted a photo of him and Will on his story and Max posted one of her and El".

"Oh thank you, Nancy" and with that Joyce hang up and turned back to Hopper but he was already halfway out the door.

✨Back to the present time🔮

Hopper was a bit confused about why El was clinging to Max and not Mike and Will was clinging to Mike but he shook the thought away and just locked eyes with Max and Mike and just told them to "get in the car and don't bother apologizing. If your wondering next time don't post everything online".

When they got back to Wills's house El was sleepy so Max set her on her bed and sat next to her and stroked her hair.

Although back in the living room Will was still clinging onto Mike, Hopper and Joyce have tried everything but Will was not coming off.

But then Mike noticed that Will was looking really pale so he asked "Honeybun do you need to throw up" Will nodded so Mike quickly got up and took Will to the bathroom. Hopper was confused at the nickname but Joyce just smirked and sat down in the spot Mike was sitting in. 

When they got to the bathroom Mike set Will down by the toilet and Will started to throw up, Mike held Wills hair back as they did.

After Will was done he sat up against a wall with Mike. "I'm really sorry I got you dragged into going" Mike apologized "Mike really it's fine me getting drunk probably just got you into more trouble" Will argued while interlocking there hands "yeah but if I didn't post that photo no one would have found out and now you're probably gonna get grounded and we won't be able to see-" but before Mike could he was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his at first he cringed at the taste of vodka and throw up but soon kissed back, yes it was short but it was sweet.

They pulled back and just stayed there staring at each other until they were interrupted by a knock on the door they both looked at it as it slowly opened revealing a very angry looking Joyce "move" she said through gritted teeth.

They both got up and followed her to the kitchen where they saw Hopper pacing while saying some stuff to El and Max while both of them kept mumbling apologizes when he saw them enter he locked eyes with Mike and while walking over to him said "you little punk", but before he could say anything else though Joyce stopped him by putting her hand up and saying "not right now Hopper".

Both Hopper and Joyce sat down telling Will and Mike to do the same, once they did so Joyce blow up "WILL WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU!!-" "Joyce!" Hopper interrupted, Joyce, glared at Hopper before softening her look, and sitting down she looked at Will and Mike before asking Will "why did go to the party and lie to me?" "look mom I'm so so so sorr-" "why did go to the party and lie to me?" Joyce repeated.

"Everyone else wanted to go and I thought it would be fun so lied I'm so sorry are you mad?" "I'm not mad just' Joyce sighed but continued 'disappointed. you and El are grounded for 3 weeks no tv, no video games, limited phone time, and no going out besides school. now drink this", she handed both will and El a glass of water each. Will took his glass of water and took a sip, he was sad he wouldn't be able to see Mike and the rest of his friends after school but complied and just nodded.

"Now what's this?" Joyce asked smirking a little as she pointed to their interlocked hands resting on the table both blushed and looked in the opposite directions as Joyce chuckled a little and when she turned and looked a Hopper and he had a confused expression until Joyce whispered something in his ear and a small smile invaded his lips.

Once they were done talking to Will, El, Max, and Mike they said, Max and Mike, could stay the night but had to leave first thing after breakfast tomorrow.

Once Mike and Will went to their room after Hopper gave them both a talk on safety and keeping the door 3 inches open they cuddle up in bed with Mike being the small spoon while he stroked Wills's knuckles that rested on Mike's chest drawing patterns with his finger.

"I love you," Mike said just above a whisper.

"I know I love you to honeybee" Will replied as he interlocked their hands. 

They both then fell into a dark, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Hands still intertwined. 

[Thank you so much if you've reached the end this is my first fan-fiction ever so if you have any writing tips or feedback it would really be appreciated thank-you]

✨Word count:1861🔮


End file.
